


Watch Me Fall Apart

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: James is distracted by Ed's mirror.





	Watch Me Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> scream about these two with me on tumblr @mangostv or twitter @mileskaane

As soon as they were in the flat, Ed was pushing James towards the bedroom. They’d been worked up all day, and the Uber journey they’d just been on was absolute hell as they tried not to touch each other. They physically craved each other, James compared it to his sugar addiction. For no one else would he be pressed up against a wardrobe at 3pm, his coat still on and his head thrown back as Ed nipped away at his neck.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, James blushed but couldn’t look away. Did he always look this debauched so early into Ed’s ministrations? The thought made him grasp onto Ed tighter. Ed looked up and followed James’s eyes, seeing what he was looking at in the mirror. He smirked and bit at James’s neck, relishing in the shocked moan it produced. 

James had a lovely neck. Pale, flawless and begging to be bitten. Ed didn’t mind when James would accuse him of being a vampire for paying so much attention to the perfect delicate skin there; it was worth it for those noises.

“Like what you see?” Ed mumbled into James’s ear, nipping at his earlobe in an attempt to get more sounds out of him. It worked, James letting out a small whine and squirming.

“Do I always look like this?” James asked, feeling dumb as soon as he said it. 

“Yes and you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

He pulled James’s coat off as he had an idea.

“Keep watching yourself.” He said, turning his attention back to James’s neck. James hummed with pleasure and continued to watch their actions in the mirror, mouth slightly agape and his eyes occasionally rolling back. Whilst he was distracted, Ed slowly began to unbutton James’s trousers and was quite delighted to find him already nearly fully hard.

“Ed, oh-” James said with surprise, looking down to watch Ed slowly start stroking his cock.

“Ah ah ah, eyes on the mirror!” Ed grinned, daring James to protest. Instead, he made the teeniest whine and began chewing on his bottom lip, obeying Ed and looking up at the mirror again.

When Ed was sure that James was intently watching them in the mirror he suddenly dropped to his knees and instantly had his tongue swirling around the head of James’s cock.

“Shit!” James squeaked, nearly ripping the hair out of Ed’s head as he grabbed onto it for dear life.

“Fucking hell!” Ed groaned, flinching back in pain. James looked down at him and nervously laughed.

“Sorry, you surprised me.”

Ed raised an eyebrow but leant forward again and resumed his ministrations. James was deliciously hard now, cock leaking and desperate. Glancing upwards, he saw James was absolutely transfixed on the reflection in the mirror. When Ed began to bob his head, James let out a quiet gasp and grabbed Ed’s hair softer this time, knees almost buckling.

“That’s-that’s good.” James breathed. Ed hummed around the cock in his mouth and took James deeper. He then had to shoot his hands out and grab James by the hips, James’s legs very nearly giving out on him as Ed took his full length into his mouth.

“Oh God.”James whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure for a moment before forcing himself to open them again and somehow continue to watch himself in the mirror. His legs were shaking.

Ed gave one last slow suck before letting James’s cock out of his mouth with a pop. He gave one of the thighs in front of him a quick nip before standing up, James letting out a squeak at the flash of pain.

“Better get to fucking you before you cum too soon, hm?” Ed smirked and James could only give a speechless nod in response. When he went to go and clamber on the bed like he usually would, Ed softly grabbed his arm.

“Let’s do it in front of the mirror.”

xxx

“That’s it, baby. Good boy. Love watching you like this, so pretty for me.”

James whined and the rolling of his hips grew quicker. Ed’s praise always turned him on beyond belief. They were fucking on the big armchair Ed usually kept in the corner of his room, dragged out to be in front of the mirror. 

Reverse cowgirl wasn’t a position they’d really tried before but it was perfect for this. James found it slightly mortifying yet unbelievably arousing watching himself be manhandled by Ed. 

“Hey hey, don’t want you getting too ahead of yourself, do we?” Ed said, grabbing James’s hips and making him move slower. James groaned out in frustration and let his head fall back onto the shoulder behind him but continued at Ed’s preferred pace. A hand softly pushed his head forward so he was looking at himself in the mirror again. The soft redness in his face had spread right down to his chest. He watched his chest quickly rise and fall as he panted. A whimper escaped him when he then looked further down and saw Ed’s cock repeatedly fuck into him.

“Shit.” He whined, his cock throbbing. 

“I know, baby.” Ed whispered. Leaning slightly forward, he wrapped his arms around James’s body and began to thrust upwards into him, meeting James’s downward thrusts. Neither of them could hold back their noises at this point, James letting out a moan at each thrust. 

It was getting increasingly harder to keep his head up to watch but tried with all of his might to continue admiring the way Ed’s thick cock wrecked his ass.

“Please touch me!” he gasped out. 

“Patience, be a g-good boy.”

“Ed,” James whined. “If you don’t touch me, I'll probably come untouched!”

Ed sounded equally strained and his thrusts were growing more erratic. They made eye contact in the mirror and his hips suddenly stuttered. He let out a deep groan and bit James’s shoulder, making the other man cry out. James felt Ed’s cock fill him up with hot cum, his own cock painfully throbbing at the feeling. 

Trembling slightly, Ed landed against James’s back for a second, trying to ignore the way James was whining and fidgeting on his sensitive cock. He slid out, James letting out a whine of disappointment, before yelping in surprise when Ed lifted him off him and quickly chucked him backward onto the huge chair.

Before James had a chance to react to what had happened, Ed was holding his legs open.

“Remember; eyes on that mirror.” Ed smiled. Before he even got to respond, Ed swirled his tongue around James’s hole.

“Fuck!” James cried out, hips jerking uncontrollably.

Ed was relentless, eating James out until he was shaking, completely overwhelmed with the desire to cum.

“Need to-need-“ James whimpered.

Ed finally took pity on him and removed his mouth from James’s hole, replacing it by sliding two fingers in easily. James shuddered. With his other hand, Ed grabbed James’s cock and began pumping it in time with the way he moved his fingers. 

Seconds away from orgasming, James let out a high pitched whine and grabbed onto the chair, his knuckles white. Ed took this as his cue to sink his mouth down once again on James’s cock, just in time for the first thick rope of cum to shoot straight down his throat.

Tears formed in James’s eyes as he forced himself to watch his soul draining orgasm tear through him in the mirror. A full body shiver rippled its way through him as Ed sucked every last drop of cum out of his dick. Collapsing backwards as it subsided, he finally closed his eyes.

He winced as Ed retracted his fingers and let the cock fall from his mouth. Aftershocks wracked their way through him and he trembled slightly as Ed scooped him up to place him in the big bed behind them.

“I feel like a baby.” he mumbled.

“You  _ are _ a baby.” Ed replied.

“Gonna ignore that.”

Ed got the two of them into bed and snuggled up under the duvet.

“Alright. So, nap for a bit, let your arse recover slightly, and then dinner at that new place down the road so you can try at least three desserts?”

“Mm. Sounds good.” James mumbled, eyes already closed. 

“What time should I set an alarm for?” Ed asked but got no response. James was already asleep, softly dozing with his face smooshed into the pillow. Ed smiled at him and put his phone down, eyes closing and cuddling up to James.


End file.
